The subject matter disclosed herein relates to spark plugs, and more particularly to a method for forming spark plugs.
Typically, when forming spark plugs, a center electrode assembly is mounted within a center bore of an insulator, such that a center electrode tip projects from a tip of the insulator. A spark gap is formed between the center electrode tip and a ground electrode that typically extends from a shell surrounding the insulator. Such spark plugs are often formed by filling the center bore of the insulator with glass powder, or other substances that are configured in close proximity to the center electrode assembly. After the center bore is filled, the substances are tamped to a certain density by using a tamper machine or hand tamping the spark plug. Such a process, however, may be cumbersome to set up and poses challenges for producing an insulator core assembly with precision.
Accordingly, while existing methods of fabricating a spark plug are suitable for their intended purpose, the need for improvement remains, particularly in the fabrication of the insulator core assembly.